Godspeed
Godspeed is a racing/fighting game released on September 9th, 2018 worldwide. It was a joint collaboration between many different companies, but was headed by a new developer known as Amity. The game focuses on a multi-universal television show being ran by a little imp called Fausta, who, in a quest to fix the failing TV show, uses time manipulation to bring back some of the long running show's best contestants, locations, and other assets. The goal of the game is to carry as much content as possible, such as hundreds of chariot customization options, tons of characters, and courses, as well as having as much replay value as possible. It was released on several platforms, including The V2 and Lone Planet IC, among others. ''Gameplay ''Godspeed is described as a fusion of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's Battle Mode and customization factors, Overwatch's ''colorful cast of characters, and ''Cel Damage's gameplay. You choose one of many characters and have options to change up your chariot. Four factors come into play when customizing your chariot: the chariot base, the wheels, the weapons, and the horse. Each of these four pieces not only help you find your preferred chariot comination, but it also affects your speed, weight, and Super Move. Each character has their own Super Move determined by their appearance, personality, or backstory, with some moves healing the racer while others harm other racers. ''Caesar's Clash'' The overarching goal of each game is to take out all the other racers and be the last one standing. A health bar is displayed on the top right of the screen, and players are supposed to lower their opponent's health bars by using their chariot's weapons. The better you drive and the more opponents you hit, the more your Super Move meter charges up. Once it's fully charged, the Super Move can be unleashed, but only once per battle. "Scale Tippers" are brief power-ups that appear on the battlefield a few times per battle. If gotten, Scale Tippers give whoever grabbed them a temporary boost in speed, power, or defense for a few seconds. If you want them out of your matches, along with Super Moves, you can disable them in the options menu. ''Ui Designer'' The Ui Designer is a mode where you are allowed to edit and create your very own Ui. The game holds eight different Ui's for you to customize and change to your liking, allowing for more than one cool combination. The ways you can customize them in particular are listed below in order. *Choose one of three sets of pronouns for your Ui: he, she, or they. *Choose the color of the Ui. The whole spectrum is here for you to choose! *Hair is completely optional, with many different styles and the whole spectrum of color being available for you to choose from. *Clothing is also readily avaible to put the Ui in, such as shirts, skirts, hats, backpacks, and even glasses! *Give your creation of personality, won't you? You can make them behave in their own different ways. In addition, the chariot pieces the correspond with the Ui are also avaiable to customize and edit. Different ways to customize them include: *Stickers. Tons and tons of stickers to choose from! Ranging for participant's names as logos or just Fausta's face as a sticker! *Paint is available for you to deck out your base, wheels, weapons, and horses in! The entire color spectrum is here, so go nuts! *You can choose between guns, whips, spikes, and even healing options for your weapon. This suits all different kinds of players in the long run. *Tons of 3D objects are there for you to add to your base. The combination of paint, stickers, and 3D objects really makes your chariot pop! *Finally, you can even name your pieces! Up to 20 characters are available for each piece, so go crazy with the names! ''Roman Rumble'' Roman Rumble, unlike Caesar's Clash, isn't about arenas, but is instead based on racing one of one of twenty unique and varied race tracks. The goal is to knock all other opponents off of the race tracks into the abyss below, so that way, you can be one of, if not THE last one standing. While the arena-based gameplay has been removed, the character and customization aspects are still there. In addition, Super Moves have been removed from this mode, but items are still left in, with some of their functions being changed to fit the new gameplay format. Each track offers something new, but share the same idea of having little to no barriers. The only way to be truly kicked out of the game is to get knocked off the track by an opponent. ''Slottery'' Every time you win a battle in Caesar's Clash, Roman Rumble, or Gladiators, you get a certain amount of "Fausta Bucks", Fausta's fake form of currency (Fausta desires to overthrow the economy). The amount varies depending on your total score from each round. You can spend Fausta Bux at the Slottery, where, depending on the amount of cash you give the machine, you get new pieces for your chariots. Each prize is random, so you don't know what you'll get. If you get a repeat of a piece you already have, you have the option to throw it away or give it to a friend via online connections. The game will tell you if said friend has the piece, and will not allow you to give it to them if they already own that piece. Trashing pieces results in one Fausta Buck given to you in return. In addition, this is another way to win accessories for your Ui and their chariot. There's a separate mode in Slottery that's exclusively for these kinds of unlockables. Everything functions the same as the other mode, except the prizes are now decals, decorations, and other things that relate to Ui Designer. ''Gladiators'' After noticing ratings started to go down, Fausta invented a new game for his contestants to partake in: a series of tag-team fights known as Gladiators. Fausta puts up to four players in a giant arena and forces them to team up to stop a giant raging beast. Rather than fighting other players, all four of them must take out the randomly selected monster using items from your chariot, items from the arena, and random items you pick up. There are ten arenas you can choose from, along with the option to choose if you want the other characters to be computer-controlled. In addition, there are ten different monsters to choose from, ranging for the giant crocodile Skipper to the intergalactic frost deity Ymir. The monsters pack massive health bars, with the objective being to empty these bars and take down the beasts. Below is a list of all 10 of the available monsters. ''Online Obliteration'' Online Obliteration is the game's designated online mode. Players can create lobbies that hold up to 12 players, with whoever set up the lobby being able to choose what to do: Caesar's Clash, Roman Rumble, and Gladiators. Players can switch their characters and their chariot parts in the lobby. The original player can set rules, time limits, and restrictions, such as only certain arenas/tracks being playable and only certain items being able to be used. Your score is given after each match, which is then added to the total score, which is posted on leaderboards that pretain to each of the three modes. ''Training'' Training Mode is exactly what the name implies. You're able to train in safe and open environment, with the available modes to train for being Caesar's Clash, Roman Rumble, and Gladiators. In each round, random chariot pieces are chosen for you to experiment with, including the base, the wheels, the weapon, and the horse. This helps players find their ideal chariot combination in a safe environment so they can learn how to play with the combination. ''Roster ''Starting Roster ''Unlockable Roster'' ''Chariot Parts Chariots consist of four pieces: the bases, the wheels, the weapons, and the horses. There are millions of customization options, letting each player make their own chariot that fits their visual style and their play style. Here is a link to the page where all chariot pieces are listed and given detail. Arenas Unlockable Arenas Scale Tippers Here is a list for all available Scale Tippers, this game's equivalent of items. There are about 30 Scale Tippers overall, with only 12 being confirmed so far. Gallery GodspeedLogo.png|The game's original logo, before being changed. GodspeedRedesignedLogo.png|The game's current and final logo. Fausta Richards artwork.jpg|The official artwork for Godspeed's owner and commentator, Fausta Richards. Trivia'' *A story mode was originally planned for the game, but due to confusion with the direction, it was scrapped altogether. *A scrapped character known as Sykes was going to be an NPC in the Slottery minigame, but was eventually canned for unknown reasons. In game, there's a note at his desk that states he's "had to take a trip by train". As of right now, the player base doesn't know what it means. Category:Collabs Category:Amity Category:DoodleFox Category:Racing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:2018 Category:V2 Games Category:Lone Planet IC Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Fan Games